Diário
by LarissaMW
Summary: Dean Winchester tem um diário secreto. Sam morreria pra saber o que esta escrito lá. Wincest.


Dean Winchester nunca foi de expressar seus sentimentos, e mostrar o que sentia pra qualquer um. Sam, mais do que qualquer outro, via isso no irmão. Decidiu presenteá-lo com um diário.

- Não seja chato! Pegue logo, e use! Eu juro que não vou ler.

Sam o convenceu. E Dean escrevia naquele diário sempre que tinha tempo.

Sam jurou que nunca leria, mas sempre morria de curiosidade pra saber o que o irmão escrevia sobre ele. Ele já tinha se conformado com o fato de que Dean nunca o amaria da mesma forma que ele o ama, mas mesmo assim, seria bom saber o que Dean pensava sobre ele.

Mas, mesmo que Sam quisesse quebrar esse 'promessinha' de nunca ler o diário, não conseguiria. Dean escondia a chave muito bem, tão bem que mesmo que Sam já tivesse revirado aquele quarto de hotel umas mil vezes, ainda não tinha encontrado.

- Droga, onde está?

- Algum problema, Sammy?

Sam deu um pulo, que fez Dean rir.

- N-não, Dean, só estou procurando aquele livro que o Bobby me emprestou. Por acaso você o viu por aí?

- Não, não vi. Ei, vou comprar a janta.

- Claro, e o que tem hoje? Salgadinho de queijo e cerveja ou... Salgadinho de queijo e cerveja? - Sam disse, abrindo um sorriso hirônico.

Dean deu um tapinha nas costas do irmão, e se retirou.

Sam suspirou, aliviado, e voltou à sua busca.

- Mas que droga, Dean! - Sam estava irritado - Onde você colocou a droga dessa chave! Até parece a chave do Impala, quando você escondia pra mim não usar e... É ISSO! O Impala!

Sam saiu correndo, em busca do Impala, e Deus, que sorte que Dean tinha ido a pé comprar o "jantar" dessa vez. Entrou no carro, abriu o porta-luvas. Nada lá. Viu debaixo dos bancos. Nada. Já estava começando a ficar irritado. Olhou em direção ao volante, e reparou em uma foto. Ele e Dean, abraçados, ele devia ter uns 14 anos. Pegou a foto, apenas para olhar mais de perto, quando viu uma peguena abertura no painel do carro, bem embaixo da foto.

Puxou um pouco aquela parte pra fora, abrindo uma especie de portinha. A chave estava lá! Sam só faltou gritar de felicidade. Saiu correndo do Impala, como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Entrou no quarto, abriu o diario e começou a ler a primeira página

_Meu Sammy me deu esse diário ontem. Ele disse que nele eu podia dizer tudo que eu não conseguia _

_dizer pra ninguém. Nem pra ele. Demorei um pouco pra aceitar, mas decidi que ele, talvez, tenha razão._

_Vamos começar.. Bem, hm... Ontem eu e o Sammy fomos caçar um vampiro. Mas ele estava sozinho, nós_

_acabamos com o filho da mãe! Ele quase machucou o meu Sammy! E só por esse 'quase', eu o matei._

_De noite , fiquei algum tempo olhando o Sam dormir. Afinal, só enquanto ele dorme eu posso olhá-lo. _

_Ao menos, do modo que eu quero. Não com um olhar de irmão, mas com o olhar de alguém que o ama_

_com ainda mais força, com ainda mais intensidade. O olhar que eu venho escondendo faz tempo._

_Mas, claro, ele nunca vai ficar sabendo disso. Preciso dele aqui comigo, e se eu contar, provavelmente_

_ele vai ficar com nojo de mim, e ir embora. Bom... 'diário'... Até outro dia..._

Sam, ao terminar de ler, estava paralisado. Só conseguia sentir as lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto.

Nesse momento, Dean entrou no quarto.

- Sammy, o que você... - Dean viu que Sam estava com o diário nas mãos, e imediatamente tomou-o dele.

- Mas que droga, Sam! Eu te disse pra não ler isso!

- D..Dean, eu...

- Tudo bem. - Dean falou, com a cabeça baixa. - Se quiser ir embora, eu vou entender. Me desculpe Sammy.

Dean começou a chorar, e ia saindo do quarto, quando a mão de Sammy o pegou pelo braço, impedindo-o de dar mais um passo à frente, e puxou-o em sua direção. O espaço entre os dois agora era uase inexistente.

- Dean, espere... Eu queria dizer que... Bem, eu.. Eu sinto o mesmo.

Dean não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Mas antes que ele pudesse pensar sobre isso, Sam já havia acabado com o espaço que estava entre os dois, dando no irmão um beijo desesperado, cheio de paixão e, ainda assim, doce e suave. O melhor beijo da vida, dos dois.

Eles se afastaram, mas só porque os pulmões pediam por ar. Poderíam ficar daquele jeito uma vida toda. Sam sorrio de leve para Dean, que disse um _"Eu te amo, Sammy" _ que saiu mais como um sussurro, e Sam como resposta deu um selinho, e disse um _"Eu também te amo, Dean"_, antes de tomá-lo em um abraço.

E assim, os dois foram se deitar. Dormiram juntos. Sam deitado sob o peito de Dean. Os dois sem acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

E Dean se arrependeu de ter escondido por tanto tempo aquela maldita chave de Diário.


End file.
